Zoe Morgan
| last = }} Zoe Morgan is a "Fixer" and a possible love interest of John Reese whom Reese and Finch helped save as The Machine gave them her number. She returns the favor by helping them out with persons of interest that require her skills. Biography She grew up in a nice house in Yonkers, NY. Her father was a city official who got ensnared in a corruption case. The press camped out on her lawn for weeks, only dispersing when a man the party had sent to 'fix' things showed up. This was what prompted her to become a fixer. She spent the rest of her childhood in a small apartment in Queens with her mother. 2011 When Zoe's number came up, Reese took a job as her driver to investigate. Zoe was hired by Mark Lawson, the CFO of Virtanen Pharmaceuticals, to retrieve an incriminating recording, purportedly revealing an affair. When she returned it to his men, they attempted to kill her, but she was saved by Reese's intervention. Using her own sources, independent of Reese and Finch, Zoe figured out that the woman in the recording was Dana Miller, a former employee of Virtanen, who was going to blow the whistle about one of their drugs and was killed for her trouble. She chose to take down Virtanen with her information because she knew a girl once whose situation "kind of reminds her of Dana" (and only partially because they tried to kill her). When she and Reese were captured, Zoe appeared to betray him with a kiss, but used the opportunity to slip him a paperclip so that he could escape his cuffs. She led Mark Lawson to a naval yard, but he figured out that she had never really sent it to anyone else. Before he could do anything with this information, Reese showed up to rescue Zoe. She gave Virtanen's competitor Beecher Pharmaceuticals a tip about the drug, then donated a large sum of the money she earned to Dana Miller's family for their lawsuit against Virtanen. 2012 Zoe helps Reese and Finch again when Finch calls upon her to help him solve a case in "Root Cause." She helps Finch and Reese clear the name of a man framed for murder. At the end of the episode she sees Mr. Reese briefly and flirtaciously suggests he might consider buying her a drink as payment for her services. She later comes to the rescue again while investigating a hit on a professional therapist through HR, but too late. She is the one who discovers that the therapist, Caroline Turing, is really "Root," and therefore the perpetrator, framing herself as the victim. She tells Finch to be careful because she would hate if anything happened to their "mutual friend" AKA Mr. Reese. After Finch is rescued from Root she once again assist Reese with his latest POI named Maxine Angelis by posing to be one of John's ex-girlfriends. Maxine recognizes her and commented that every reporter in town would love to interview her. Maxine later had John call her in regards to finding out who the head of HR is and gave them information on two former FBI agents who are working for him. She is called upon again, but this time to pose as John's wife while living in the suburbs. While married to John they played poker and kept an eye on Graham Wyler. 2013 In the end of "Booked Solid" the fifteenth episode of season two, after Zoe helps John and Harold spot an assassin targeting the maid in a hotel, and the danger has ended, John invites Zoe to stay with him in the penthouse suite as Harold has bought the hotel, and they can spend some time together. She agrees. Trivia *She refers to Finch as Reese's imaginary friend. es:Zoe Morgan Morgan Morgan Morgan